This invention relates to a brush comprising a bundle of bristles connected to a handle.
Such a brush is known for many application purposes, e.g. for application as a paint brush.
A brush for painters is naturally a generally known tool. One property of paint brushes is that they have only a limited capacity to hold paint between the bristles of the bundle. During painting, the brush will have to be dipped again and again at a relatively high frequency into the paint, which is present in a separate container. This forces the painter to keep the paint container within reach and, practically speaking, to carry it continuously in one hand during painting. As the other hand is necessary for handling the paint brush, the painter has thus both hands occupied during the work.